Percabeth and Mortals (one-shots)
by fangirlofthecenturyy
Summary: Follow this collection of one-shots as we see Percabeth interact with various mortals! :)
1. Chapter 1:Farrah

Percy Jackson.

How do I describe him? He was a loner, and only because he intimidated literally everyone. He didn't have any friends at Goode, even though he'd been going for two years.

He had a face that went from humor to anger in an instant. His sea green eyes were dark, and his resting expression was brooding. He was ADHD and dyslexic. He got into trouble a lot. Whenever he smiled, if he did, it was mischievous and crooked. Despite all of this, he was exceedingly handsome; some say he looks like a god.

Senior year is this year, and the Percy Jackson we came back to surprised us all.

 **Farrah**

Senior year, the year some of us dread, and some of us look forward to. Onward to new beginnings, new endings.

Hi, I'm Farrah, Farrah Johnson. I am in fact, a senior at Goode High School. The only reason people know who I am is because I'm one of the only people to brave talking to the mysterious, brooding Percy Jackson.

I became his friend, I guess. We didn't really talk outside of school, but we sat together in Chemistry and Pre-Cal last year. I started to believe he liked me, but boy, I was wrong. In all honesty, I liked him. He was funny and sarcastic, not to mention handsome. Surprisingly smart, but he was a troublemaker.

He was dark, though. The dark circles under his eyes, his sunken cheeks... They made him look "emo".

But anyways; first day of senior year. I arrived at seven fifty, as I do every day. Percy normally came around seven forty, so I headed straight to homeroom, where I was hoping to see him. When I got into homeroom, I expected him alone at his desk, probably asleep. That's not what I saw.

Percy was indeed at his desk, but definitely not alone. Sitting in front of him was a blonde with curly hair and tan skin. He was smiling softly at her, but it wasn't crooked like his others. His eyes weren't sunken, and neither were his cheeks. His skin had retained its tan color.

She held his hands gently, looking as if their relationship was new. I expected it to be, since Percy never mentioned a girlfriend before.

The girl was in my seat, and when Percy saw me walk in, the blonde stood up after kissing him and saying, "I'll see you later, Seaweed Brain. I love you."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

Their relationship was new and they were already saying 'I love you'? How stupid.

"Hey, Percy! How was your summer?" I sat in front of him.

"Ah, same old, same old. Saving the world."

I laughed. "Got yourself a girl, huh?"

He grinned. "Not this summer."

"Then... Who was that?"

"My girlfriend."

"How long have you been together?"

"Uh... Two years last month. My birthday."

"Aww! What's her name?"

"Annabeth. She's the greatest."

"You look really happy with her, Perce. I'm glad for ya."

"Thanks, Farrah."

"Are you sure you love her?"

His jaw set. "Excuse me?"

"How can you be sure you love her? We're only in high school, and yeah, you've been dating two years, but love?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Farrah," his voice was steady and strong, like the sea before a storm. I was terrified. "You really don't have any idea what my life is like. Sure, I have a wonderful home, and the best mother. That's more than some have, but I'm not here to complain. I have literally been through hell and back with Annabeth. We were tested to the brink of death. My life is not easy. Neither is Annabeth's. She ran away from home at the age of seven. I love her. Don't tell me I can't love her, Farrah."

"I'm not saying that, Percy. I'm not saying you can't love her, I'm just asking how you're sure."

"I love the way she talks about her ambitions and hobbies. I love the way her hair curls; the way her lips bow and curve when she smiles. Annabeth loves me just the same. She wants something permanent and I'm planning on giving her just that."

"Permanent, as in...?"

"I'm going to marry her, Farrah."

"Oh." My voice was small. "When?"

"Well, we're going to college together in California, and I'm going to propose there, after we're both finished."

"And after that?"

"We'll probably get married there, a year later at the most."

"Sorry I'm getting personal..." I apologized.

"It's okay, Farrah."

"So, marriage, that's... Big. Does she know?"

He nodded. "We've talked quite thoroughly about it. She doesn't know when I'm going to propose, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Okay." My voice was shaky. "I'm sorry I assumed, Percy."

"It's all right, Farrah."

The bell rang, and the day began.

At the end of the day, there was a huge rush and lots of traffic in the halls as people tried to get out of the building. I thought I saw a slightly familiar head of blond in the hall, but it disappeared. The head reappeared ten yards down the hall. It was really strange.

Percy's and my locker were next to each other, and he sometimes tried to organize it before he left. Today was one of those days, thankfully.

Once I finally got to my locker, Percy was already there. He was lucky; a lot of people parted for him because he had this aura of utter power.

At his locker, he was talking to Annabeth. She smiled and nodded her head towards me.

"Oh! Wise Girl, this is Farrah. Farrah, this is Annabeth," Percy introduced. Annabeth was beautiful; her face was angular, but strong at the same time. Her legs and arms were tanned and toned, and her curly blonde hair was put up in a loose pony tail. What shocked me the most were her gray eyes. They were a silvery color, like storm clouds. Her eyes held a familiar look that I had seen only in Percy's eyes: the broken look that showed they weren't as okay as they claimed they were.

Annabeth held out her left hand. "It's nice to meet you, Farrah!" I shook it.

"Likewise! Percy told me you guys were dating, but I kind of figured that out myself after you kissed him. I'm not that clueless."

She chuckled. "I figured someone would figure it out."

"Yeah... I'm actually one of the only people that talks to him here. Everyone else is scared of him."

She laughed nervously and took a shaky breath. Her eyes flashed. Percy took her hand. "He's just intimidating, but he's the most loyal person I know."

I nodded. "I bet." He looked at me and shook his head slightly. "So, where did you guys meet again?"

"We met- how many years ago, Seaweed Brain?"

"Six."

"Right; we met when we were twelve, at a camp."

"Wow! And you didn't start dating until Percy turned sixteen?"

She nodded. "That's correct. We were best friends for the four years before that. It's actually kind of funny... Our camp does war games, but they're pretty dangerous, and one time, Percy and I were trapped, and I kissed him and... He didn't get the freaking hint. I kissed him again a year later and... Here we are." She smiled lovingly up at him.

"You know my head is full of kelp," he whined.

"Only when it comes to some things." She winked, and Percy blushed.

"Shut up, Wise Girl," he muttered.

"Well, Farrah, we'll see you tomorrow! We've got to get home. Sally might freak. It was nice meeting you!" Annabeth waved farewell, took Percy's hand, and skipped off to home.

 **Helllooooo! This is the first chapter of my collection of one-shots, quite obviously. I'd just like to give out a fair warning that I probably won't post as much as you'd like me to, seeing as my family and I are pretty busy. Constructive criticism is welcomed, even encouraged! Also, I get severe cases of Writer's Block, and suggestions for new chapters are** ** _always_** **welcome. Also encouraged. A huge thanks to you for reading (and possibly commenting!), and please continue to follow these. Thank!**

 **-fotc**


	2. Chapter 2: Tracie

**Hi again! Just wanted to give you a new chapter, and, a notice that any of these chapters aren't related at all unless I say other wise. :) Here goes...**

 **Tracie Hartt**

Working in a hospital has its ups and downs.

On May fourth, this year, a couple came in. A young man carrying a very pregnant woman. He looked extremely worried, and she was sweating and breathing hard. The man was tall and lean, with messy black hair and green eyes. She was also tall and tan, and had curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. Both looked to be in their early twenties.

I was happy to see rings.

He ran up to the desk. "Please help, it's an emergency. M-my wife, she's going into labor," he said desperately to the front desk.

"Sir, please calm down. When did her water break?"

"Yesterday morning," the girl moaned.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"Probably two to three minutes."

"When did they begin?"

"Oh, my gods!" she gasped and curled up a little in her husband's arms. "About an hour ago."

"Okay. Sir, please lay your wife on the table when it arrives. We'll take her into the delivery room, and you'll be allowed to stay by her side the entire time."

"Okay, thank you, so much," he sighed.

About a minute passed and he laid her on the bed.

"Percy, don't let go," the girl gasped.

He shook his head. "Never. Sorry to put you through this, Wise Girl."

"No, you're not." She smiled weakly. "Gods, I hate you so much." She gasped again. "**** you, Percy Jackson."

"I love you too."

"Tracie, Amanda is working on another patient, so you'll need to help with that couple there," Sandra, another nurse, said to me.

"All righty. Let's hope she isn't as bad as last time."

"Good luck."

I followed the bed into the delivery room. The poor guy's hand was turning red from her squeezing so hard.

"Eileithyia, please bless us with a smooth delivery," Percy murmured.

The girl laughed humorlessly. "Smart boy. I hate you."

He grinned a troublemaker's smile. "Love you, Annabeth."

She bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a scream. "Oh! It hurts," she complained.

"It doesn't get any better, honey," I told her. "But once you're done, there's great relief." The doctors and other nurses began hooking her up to all of the medicines and pain relievers.

"Thanks."

"Just let it loose, Wise Girl. I won't hold anything against you... probably."

"When we're done, I want some- Oh, my gods! Okra."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "You hate okra."

"I don't care. I still-" She screamed at the top of her lungs, then hissed, "Okra."

"Okay," he winced. His fingers were squished together and beginning to turn purple. "Whatever you say."

After four more hours, their baby girl was born. Already, she was a beautiful baby. She had a small tuft of black hair and a button nose. We cleaned her up and wrapped her in a pink blanket and brought her to her sleeping parents.

Annabeth woke immediately, looking around. She winced when she sat up, then saw me with the bundle in my arms. She nudged her husband awake.

"Percy," she whispered. He sat up and looked around. "She's here..."

"Oh, my gods..." he muttered. His eyes filled with tears and he looked at Annabeth. "Wise Girl, we made a human." His voice was low.

Both of them acted and spoke like it was just dawning on them that they have a child. It was probably the sweetest reaction I had seen from young parents.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked softly.

Annabeth nodded eagerly. She gingerly took the girl into her arms and held her close. Tears fell down her cheeks. The baby squirmed in her arms and gurgled, reaching her hands out to grab air.

Annabeth looked up at her husband, who was also crying (which I found heart breaking and warming at the same time) and said, "Percy, we did it." He nodded.

"Yeah, we did."

"We have a family," she whispered. "We made a family."

They both sat on the bed, caressing their baby girl and whispering things to each other. Annabeth cried a majority of the time, but Percy stopped near the beginning. Annabeth wasn't sobbing; they were tears of joy.

I left them alone for an hour or so, but came back to check on the girl.

"What are you naming her?" I asked Percy.

"We're thinking Silena Grace."

"That's a gorgeous name!"

He grinned nervously. "Thank you."

Silena started to cry.

"Do you want me to take her, Annabeth, or do you want to try breastfeeding?" I asked.

She smiled kindly. "If that's okay with you, I'd like to hand her over to you for the night."

"Of course, Missus Jackson." I smiled back and gently took the baby out of her hands and took her to where we kept the children. When I got back to the Jackson's, the parents were sleeping on the bed again, curled up together, facing the other.

"I forgive you, Percy. I no longer hate you. You gave us a beautiful baby girl."

He chuckled. "I have good genes, don't I?"

She punched his shoulder. "Shut up. Can you believe, two and a half years ago, we were talking about coming here and living in New Rome together?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah. How could I forget? I proposed to you right out of highschool, too. On my birthday. Our third anniversary."

"Yep. I saw it coming." He pouted. "But I was glad when it did. We got married last year... Silena came unexpected but expected at the same time."

"We met eight years ago, Wise Girl."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I hated you at first."

"Yeah, but then... you got over it and fell head over heels in love with me."

"Gods, you were so weak."

"When did you start again?"

"Hm... I think it was after you fought Ares."

"Don't you mean defeated? I crushed him."

She rolled her eyes. "You did."

There was a short pause when he whispered, "I think that's when I fell for you, too."

"Really?"

He nodded, a lock of his hair falling into his eyes. "When you gave me your necklace. I knew it was so special to you, but you gave it to me as a token of luck."

"Guess it helped you, though."

"Guess it did." He smiled and kissed her. It was sweet and soft, but it was long.

I don't think the whole time they realized I was there. Their touches and gestures were so heart felt, you could tell they were still in the "honeymoon phase" and that they truly loved one another.

 **There you go! Sorry it's kind of crappy... But thank you so much for reading, and please comment what you think I should do in the upcoming chapters! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Joshua

**Joshua Higgins**

Trust me when I say this: being a pizza delivery guy is not something I aspire to be.

Luckily for me, I already am one, so check that off the bucket list.

And when I was told I would have to drive nearly an hour to deliver a freaking pizza, let's say I was... hm... thrilled.

Three hours.

I got a little bit lost on the way. The manager told me the place that ordered didn't exist, but it was on the coast, so I should just drive toward Montauk until I found a hill with a huge pine tree on the top.

Easier said than done, my friend.

Once I finally found it, I saw people I didn't expect to see way down here.

Anyway, he was sitting on the beach with a girl, holding hands and talking to her when I found them. I got out of the car and grabbed the untouched pizza, then walked to the couple.

Just as I got close the girl leaned over and kissed the guy.

I could have sworn I saw the waves get a little bigger and the water lap a little faster at the shore.

She pulled away and smiled. She saw me out of the corner of her eye and pointed at me. The guy turned to me, kissed the girl on the cheek and got up to walk towards me. He reached me and to say the least, I thought I'd never see the guy again.

Percy Jackson. We were friends in high school, teammates on the swim team. He and his girlfriend, Annabeth, came senior year, and I figured after graduation they broke up. Most high school relationships don't work out.

"Hey, thank you so much. Here's twenty bucks, you can keep the change," he said.

"Y-You're Percy Jackson."

His hand crept to his pocket. "Yeah, wh- Oh, my gods, Joshua? Wise Girl, come here!"

I was standing there with the pizza still in my hands, waiting for his girl to walk up.

"What's up, Seaweed Brain?"

"Annabeth?" I was so surprised. The blonde beauty standing in front of me was the same genius that would stand in front of me two years ago.

"Joshua? Oh, my gosh! It's good to see you!"

"Same to you! You guys are still together, huh?"

"Well..." Annabeth gazed up at Percy. "We're engaged now, actually."

"Really? Congratulations, guys!"

"Thanks so much, Josh. Just a question: is the pizza blue?" Percy asked.

"Um... I- I don't know, I never checked."

Percy gently took the box and peeked inside of it. He grinned. "It's not, but it's still pizza! Thanks again, dude. Hope all is going well!" He gave me a bro-hug and took Annabeth's hand to lead her down to their spot on the shore.

I watched the seasoned couple as they sat down on the sand and popped the box open. They seemed to be competing to see how much of the piece of pizza they could fit in their mouth, which looked extremely entertaining, but I had to find my way back to work.

It's a shame I couldn't make it to their wedding.

 **Hi again! I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, it's a bit of a filler. Makes me feel a little better. I'm thinking of starting an actual story, not a bunch of one-shots. Whaddya say? Should I give it a shot?**


	4. Chapter 4: James

**James pov**

Annabeth Chase was undoubtedly one of the prettiest girls at AHS, in my opinion. My goal my junior and senior year is to go out on a date with her, as cliche as it seems.

Some guys disagree with my opinion as her being gorgeous. They say her curly hair is too curly. She's too smart. Her life is too mysterious. Her eyes are too dark. She's too tall, or too toned.

I think she's perfect. Sure, she says strange things related to Greek mythology, and she fidgets around a lot, and she has a lot of trouble focusing, especially last year. She had breakdowns every once in a while last year, but she never told anyone why.

I'm not so popular, either. Maybe because I'm not as strong as the other guys, or not as "cute" as them. I'm rather indifferent.

On my way to school for my last first day, I stopped by Starbucks and grabbed a coffee and a cherry pastry.

I spotted a familiar head of curly blonde hair at the counter.

"Annabeth?" She and I were close enough that I could walk with her to school, right? We had a few classes together and were lab partners all year last year, so...

"Hey, James. How was your summer?" She took her coffee from the barista and dropped her change in the tip jar. She looked as gorgeous as always, her hair put up in a messy bun. Her shirt was a creamy color, and she was wearing an army green, fairly oversized cardigan over it. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans, and brown ankle boots.

"Pretty nice; my family went to Aruba in June, but other than that we stayed here. Home sweet home. How was yours?"

She took a sip of her coffee and smiled. "Well... it was certainly interesting. I barely spent any time here. I sailed to Rome with some friends of mine. Went from there to Greece, and I uh... spent some time in caverns exploring and found a really old statue. Then I went even deeper underground, but my friends got me and my other friend out. Came back here and went to Camp. That's basically it."

"Basically?" It was unbelievable that she got to see all of that! "That's amazing!"

She grimaced. "It was gorgeous for some of the trip; I didn't get to see the Parthenon like I had hoped."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." We walked in silence for the rest of the way.

"What classes do you have?" I asked. I looked into her eyes and noticed something I hadn't last year. Her gray eyes looked... shattered; broken, and filled with pain. She looked as if she had seen things a teenaged girl shouldn't ever have to see. That made me wonder what had really happened during her vacation.

"I have..." she pulled out her paper and squinted at it. "Maths, Architecture, Science, and History."

"Really? Me too! I took PE instead of Architecture, though."

She nodded in appreciation. "I nearly took it to stay fit, but decided Architecture was more important to me, especially for college."

"Smart. Hey, are you okay? You seem tired."

"I'm fine, just... sleepy. I have PTSD, my friend died in front of me a few years ago, and it left me with nightmares, to put it simply."

"Gosh, I'm... I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

She ran a hand through her hair. "It's all right. My... doctor, I guess, tells me it will get better as long as I let it pass through. I get flashbacks, actually, and um... it can be very embarrassing." Her face turned pink.

"Well, I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Thank you, James." She looked a little embarrassed still, and definitely confused. "I'm uh... going to go to Hannah. I'll see you in class!" She ran off to Hannah Price.

As soon as she got to Hannah, the girl wiggled her eyebrows and winked.

Annabeth pushed her shoulder and shook her head. I inched a bit closer to eavesdrop.

"- Hannah, you know I don't have feelings for him, not like that. Besides, I like-"

"Percy. Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it. Why were you blushing?"

"We were talking about summer, and I accidentally told him about my PTSD."

"Oh." Hannah's voice was small. "Sorry."

Three weeks later, Annabeth and I had gotten closer as friends. I had flirted with her enough to let her know I liked her, but she didn't return anything.

We were in the same position as the first day: Annabeth and I hadn't talked yet, but she was talking with Hannah. I found my friends obsessing over the two girls close enough for them to hear us, so I went to talk with them. I faced Annabeth and Hannah, and I'm pretty glad I did.

A boy came in from the office, and he was definitely new. He was tall and toned, with messy black hair, a Mediterranean complexion, and was wearing a band t-shirt that showed a picture of a kid with wings, ragged skinny jeans, and black Converse. His eyes landed on Annabeth and he smirked.

It was obvious he found her attractive.

"Dude, do you see the new guy eyeing Annabeth?" Jacob said.

He continued his way down the hallway. I looked at Annabeth, and saw she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt. It was blue, and on the back it had the name Jackson in gold lettering.

The boy kept walking, but slowed once he neared Annabeth.

"- he definitely likes you, Annabeth. You have to go out with him!"

Annabeth stomped her foot. "I don't like him, Hannah!"

The kid stopped right next to the girls. Both were rendered speechless. A smile snuck it's way onto Annabeth's face.

"Well, I sure hope you don't," he said, "seeing as you have a boyfriend."

"Oh, my gods! Percy!" Annabeth jumped on him and gave him a hug. "I thought you were coming tomorrow!"

"Surprise?"

"No kidding!" She playfully slapped his arm. "I'm just glad you're here." She smiled up at him.

He grinned down at her as he slid his arm around her waist. "Me too, Wise Girl. Who is this?"

"Ah! Percy, this is Hannah, Hannah- Percy."

Percy held his hand out to Hannah. "Nice to meet you," he said. "Thanks for keeping her company." He smiled.

"N-nice to meet you too," said Hannah as she shook his hand.

Somehow, I got the courage to walk over.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

"Hi, James. How was your weekend?"

"Same old, same old. Nothing happened." I gave her a nervous smile. "Who is this?"

"James, meet my boyfriend Percy."

I looked up at Percy. I was fairly short, shorter than Annabeth even, who was roughly 5'9", so Percy towered over me at probably 6'. Percy's face was handsome, I admit. He had a strong jaw, which was clenched at the moment. His eyes flashed a dangerous shade of green.

"James." He held out his hand for me to shake, which I did to be polite. He had a firm shake, but his hands were tough and calloused.

"Nice to meet you, Percy."

He nodded. Annabeth pursed her lips and elbowed Percy in the side.

"Thanks for befriending Annabeth," he wheezed.

"Anytime. Who could pass her up?"

Percy's eyes brightened in an emotion I couldn't quite pin down.

"What does that mean?" he asked, his expression going blank.

"She's just too gorgeous for me to not be friends with her." Annabeth looked offended and slightly hurt.

"Excuse me?"

The expression was anger.

"Listen here, James," he growled. He stepped in close and got in my face. "I know Annabeth is gorgeous. But don't you dare disrespect her as much as you did, befriending her because she's pretty. I know you fancy her, and I know why. Annabeth is gorgeous beyond words, buddy, and if I ever hear of or see you disrespecting her again, you'll get more than my words." He glared at me, which I tried to return but failed epically. I averted my gaze to Annabeth, whose eyes were wide.

She stepped behind Percy and gently laid one hand on his back, and the other on his abdomen.

"Percy," she whispered. "Back off, it's all right."

"You know darn well it isn't. I did not go through hell with you to come out and see you treated like this."

"Look, Seaweed Brain. We're getting married, right? You have me to yourself anyways, and there is no way on earth that I would leave you. I love you, Percy. Don't forget it, okay?"

Married?

"I never have, Wise Girl. Never doubted it, but wondered how you could."

"Hold up," Hannah interrupted. "You're getting married? Where's the ring?"

Annabeth's ears turned pink as she pulled out her camp necklace and showed her the ring.

"It's gorgeous!" she gasped.

"Thank you. It's a promise ring for now but..." Annabeth muttered.

Percy slid his arm around her waist and I stood there awkwardly, angry and slightly afraid. To me, Percy seemed like a no good, punk, mischievous, definitely-not-good-for-Annabeth bully.

Fortunately for me, Percy and Annabeth didn't have any classes together.

But Percy and I had PE together. Shame. I was glad I was athletic; I played football, baseball, and I swam. I was hoping I could out do him in sports, and possibly impress Annabeth along the way and snag her for myself.

The first PE class Percy and I had was dreadful. Our teacher was the football coach, and he claimed we guys were "unfit and not prepared for the season". So, we ended up doing conditioning.

Coach Hammond is really hard on us, having us lift and do rope climbing, ab and leg work outs, you name it. Come to think of it, taking PE as a block class was not my best idea. Percy surprised me when he changed in the locker room. His torso and legs were covered in scars, thick and thin, long and short. And with his muscles, he could catch any girl.

Despite this, Percy quickly made friends. Mostly with the guys on the football and soccer teams, who would glance at his arms in curiosity and slight envy.

The first exercise we did was climbing the rope. The goal was to touch the bell at the top and ring it. Brian Stoodling, the captain of the football team and arguably the most popular guy at the school nearly made it, but the rope was suspended almost twenty-five feet in the air. Still, as soon as he got back to the floor, he boasted that no one could get as high as him. I caught the quick nervous glance he sent to Percy, who saw it also and smirked.

I managed to reach sixteen feet, which was an improvement from last year.

Percy went after me. In less than one minute, Percy had reached the top and gotten back to the floor.

After all of the workouts, I saw Coach stride up to Percy.

"Hey, kid!"

"Yeah, Coach?"

"What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson, sir. I'm new this year."

"I can see that. What do you say about being on the football team?"

Percy grinned. "Sorry sir, but my sport is soccer. I don't think I have the build for football."

"You do, Percy, but if soccer is your sport, then fine! I do hope to have you on track and field in the spring, however."

"Oh, yes sir. You'll see me there."

Percy definitely made the soccer team. He was the star player, which made the veteran boys quite jealous. A few girls would whisper how "hot, sexy, and mysterious" he was, but they would be cut short by the sharp look he'd send them.

Annabeth started hanging out and talking to me less and less after the day I met Percy, which disappointed me. At lunch, she would sit with Percy, Hannah, and her new boyfriend, Chase King. Chase was on the soccer team with Percy, and they were both strikers and got along well.

In the winter, Percy made the swim team and ended up breaking multiple school records, and Annabeth would joke to him about how he was a cheater, then kiss his cheek. I had to admit, even if I still liked her and was intimidated by him, they were a cute couple.

Percy also made the track team, much to Coach Hammond's pleasure. There, Percy barely broke records, but I got the feeling he was holding back.

He did the triple jump, 100 meter sprints, 200 meter, and 400 meter. He excelled at any sport he participated in, which made me jealous.

Much to my pleasure (not) he got offered multiple scholarships, but he surprisingly turned them all down. I expected he would jump to any college that offered him a scholarship, but no. I heard him tell Chase that he wanted to go to a small college in California with Annabeth, and they had already made it in. Chase joked to him about how he wouldn't be able to go without a scholarship. Percy would roll his eyes and punch his arm in return.

It's too bad my senior year ended on a bad note, one, breaking my leg, and two, I never talked to Annabeth again.

 **Hey guys! This one is super cliché, for that I am sorry. I already have a Christmas special written and I honestly am in love with it, but I guess you'll have to wait :)) thanks for reading!**


End file.
